


prunus persica

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate au? (oH MY GOD actually I might kill for a soulmate au there’s not NEARLY enough of them for this fandom)Matty continues talking. “As it turns out, we have found your soulmate.”Sam’s thoughts screech to a sudden halt. “You… what?”





	prunus persica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> I am aware that [peach flowers only grow in the north of Vietnam](https://www.hunker.com/13427776/flowers-native-to-vietnam), but since we don't know where exactly Desi's family is from, I took the liberty to just make that canon.  
> I imagine the soul marks looking like [this](http://cdn2.tattooeasily.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/gold-tattoo-7.jpg).
> 
> Rai_Knightshade prompted this on Tumblr [here](https://rai-knightshade.tumblr.com/post/185559217239/i-hope-yall-know-i-will-take-literally-any). I hope you enjoy it!

The thing is this: every Phoenix agent needs to get their soulmate mark listed. It sounds worse than it is - after all, society perpetuates that a soulmate mark should remain somewhat personal. But. If you’re a super secret agent working for the government, it would be really inconvenient if you found out your target was your soulmate. (There has been a case, once. It ended horribly.)

So, Sam was not really worried about getting her mark listed. It’s protocol, and it’s for good reason. And after she left, she doesn’t really think about it anymore.

It’s in her file, and sure, she knows those can be compromised, but - she lives in Australia.

It’s not like she hides her mark. The golden flowers show when she wears dresses or tank tops, and it’s okay. To show soulmate marks is not forbidden, just frowned upon by the older generations. Sam couldn’t care less about what they think. 

It definitely helps that her mark is especially beautiful - or at least she thinks so. The fragile branch stretches along her collar bone, the delicate flowers in full bloom. She knows those are peach flowers, has known since she was a little kid.

It had excited her - the flower being native to Asia had to be a sign, right? Her excitement had lessened a little over the years, especially after she became an agent. She has been all over the world, but she hasn’t met the person with the same tattoo yet. 

That doesn’t mean that her heart doesn’t beat a little faster when she lets her fingers brush across the gold under her skin. Sam knows she’s a romantic at heart - soulmate marks are meant to tell you who’s perfect for you, who fits with you better than anyone else.

She can’t wait to meet them.  

The beach is cool, even though the air is warm on her skin. It’s still dark, but the sky is painted orange already, the sun hiding behind the ocean, playing peek-a-boo with the world.

The ocean’s waves roll onto the beach, and she lets her toes dip into them. There is something beautiful about living near the beach - not even the years made the happiness inside her fade away. The air thrums with life, the soft rustle of leaves, some birds singing a few notes only to be quiet again. Sam breathes in, tastes ocean and beach and home and paradise. Yeah. She can’t wait to show her soulmate this.

The ringtone of her cell phone breaks through the atmosphere, and with a last longing look at the ocean, Sam picks up.

“Cage.”

She’s utterly surprised to hear Matty’s voice through the phone. “I apologize for calling you so early. But we… have a bit of situation.”

It almost sounds like a question, which really puts Sam on edge. “What’s going on?”

Mentally, she’s already packing her suitcase, considering to pack climbing gear and a parachute, just to be safe. Or maybe a second phone? 

Unaware of her thoughts, Matty continues talking. “As it turns out, we have found your soulmate.” 

Sam’s thoughts screech to a sudden halt. “You… what?”

Her brain feels on fire. They found her  _ soulmate _ ? That means they are an agent, right? Or… a criminal. Oh  _ shit. _ “Who are they?”

Her voice is barely above a whisper and Matty seems to know where her distress comes from. “She’s our newest agent. Our system just got updated, and her and your soulmarks matched.”

Sam lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Are you in L.A.?” Maybe she can catch the next flight, maybe she can get there today… maybe she can meet her  _ soulmate. _ Sam’s brain feels a little like it’s fried. 

Matty hums. “Yes. You’ll be picked up in 20.” There are no words to describe the relief that floods through Sam. “Thank you, Matty.”

She doesn’t see her smile, but she knows Matty. “You’re welcome, Sam.”

 

Sam tries to sleep on the plane, but she can’t. Her brain keeps rotating around the - very limited - information she has about her soulmate. Her soulmate is a woman. She is an agent for the Phoenix, so she is someone Matty trusts. She is part of the team, which means she is excellent at her job. Matty didn’t tell her what kind of role her soulmate had, but Sam would bet all her money on  _ protecting the golden boy _ \- Matty told her about Jack leaving, so it’s really not hard to put the pieces together. 

Lost in her thoughts, Sam fiddles with the hem of her blouse. She didn’t want to overdress, so she just put on the soft red blouse she loves, with some black dress pants. It feels like too much. What if her soulmate thinks it looks stupid?

She doesn’t feel much better when they land - there is a tight ball in her gut, anxiety and excitement mixing together and Sam thinks she hasn’t been this nervous since her high school prom.

 

The Phoenix hasn’t been her home for quite a while now, but the familiarity of it all makes her heart ache a little. She finds her way to Matty’s war room easily, slips in through the door like a child sneaking around to find Christmas presents. 

Sam does pride herself on the fact that she isn’t easily thrown, but the woman sitting on the couch takes her breath away. The sun fights to break through the clouds and the greyish light spills over the woman’s hair, giving it a silver glint, reminiscent of cold light on the black sea, the waves catching the light.

It is a little overwhelming how much Sam wants to see her in the light of the sunrise, painted orange and red and golden. 

The woman rises from her spot, her muscles rolling under her skin and Sam is suddenly thankful for all the years of training because otherwise there would be no way she could avoid staring at the elegant, effortless way the woman’s body shifts, clearly a fighter.

Sam turns fully around, lets the door click into place. The soft sound seems to break the tension between them. With two quick steps, the other woman is in front of Sam, holding out her hand. “I’m Desiree. Desiree Nguyen, but just Desi is fine..”

Sam doesn’t know why, but she has a feeling this is a test. So she smiles, lets her excitement bleed into it a little, just enough to show how she actually feels. “It’s nice to meet you, Desiree.” The name tastes like honey on her lips, and Sam hopes she gets a lifetime of opportunities to say her name again. “I’m Sam Cage.”

Desiree’s eyes are dark, and Sam figures that she could easily pull off the Bambi look with them, but there is a rough edge to the woman in front of her, a hint of both danger and sweetness. Sam really, really hopes she’ll get to see both sides.

Desiree watches her, a hesitant smile curling up her mouth. “It’s nice to meet you too, Sam.” She lets her hand linger way longer than necessary, their warm palms resting against each other. It’s nice, Sam thinks. Intimate in a weird way, but maybe that was what happened when you met your soulmate for the first time.

Sam hesitantly lets her hands go, but that leaves her with nothing to do. She tries to distract herself by rubbing over her neck - a tell she usually wouldn’t give away, but this is her soulmate, the woman she is supposed to love more than anyone else. A little trust isn’t too bad.

She watches Desiree’s eyes flicker down the line of her throat, the sharp eyes taking in every detail. Then her eyes freeze, a strange look coming over her. Sam almost asks if something is wrong, but she doesn’t know how to do that without sounding too creepy.

So she just watches. 

“Hoa dao”, the woman whispers, and there is a softness to her voice that makes Sam’s heart melt. She lets her reach out, but Desiree hesitates before her fingers brush over the golden flowers peeking out under her collar. Sam can feel the heat of her fingertips just barely touching her, and she smiles softly. She is aware that the other woman is watching her, sharp eyes taking in Sam’s reaction. 

Then her eyes flicker down to the gold again, and her skin brushes over Sam’s. Her fingertips flutter over the branch and the flowers, tracing the visible part of the mark. 

Sam wants to kiss her, but the moment between them feels too fragile, too precious - so she doesn’t. Instead, she reaches out, slides her fingers along Desiree’s other arm, following the bones in her forearm down to her wrist, asking silently. 

Desiree’s eyes meet hers again, and she lets Sam curl her fingers between hers. It’s nice - warm palms sliding together, fingers tangling, simply holding. 

Sam is holding her soulmate’s hand for the first time. She feels a brilliant smile stretch across her face, and even if she wanted to, she couldn’t stop. This is her  _ soulmate. _ Her soulmate is an agent who is a trusted friend to one of the best men Sam has ever known. She’s strong, she’s beautiful, and Sam doesn’t know her yet, but she’s holding her hand and Desiree isn’t quite smiling, but her eyes are bright and lovely. Her hands are warm and she seems to be unable to stop looking at Sam - not that Sam is doing any better.

“Hi”, Sam says, and she doesn’t care it sounds stupid.

Desiree huffs a laugh, the sound small but honest. “Hi yourself.

 


End file.
